


I Met Your Father In His Locker

by Cassie_cas_castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, BulliedCas, BullyDickRoman, Car Sex, Casinheat, Impala Sex, M/M, Novak Family is adorable, OmegaCastiel, Omegaverse, alphaDean, handjobs, highschoolAU, knots, penetration sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 03:32:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13989573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassie_cas_castiel/pseuds/Cassie_cas_castiel
Summary: Dean never expected to actually be accepted on the football team. Sure he was a good kid, decent grades, decent life. I guess he did deserve that spot.Dean also never expected to find a slick soaked cute Omega boy in his locker. But I guess he deserved it.Or that one where Cas hides from bullies in Dean’s locker but gets locked in and Dean finds him.





	I Met Your Father In His Locker

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by another work but I don’t know what it’s name is or the authors name!

Pair: TeenCas X TeenDean 

Au: Highschool & Omegaverse

Plot: Castiel Novak; a dorky shy Omega who thought his bullies were finally getting dumb enough to outsmart. However when Richard Roman and his goons chase him into a locker he finds himself scenting the metal box; old leather and pinesap. The locker is opened to reveal Dean Winchester the most popular boy of the school smirking at him. 

WARNING SMUT AND HEAVY PROFANITY 

Story begin! 

I notice everyone.  
Lisa Braeden; she's a Beta, and she has a crush on Dean Winchester and insists he's the father of her son Ben.  
Gordon Walker; he's an Alpha and is pining after Sam Winchester.  
Garth Fitzgerald; he's an Omega and he's the only saint around this school.  
Meg Masters; she's an Alpha and she wants me.  
Crowley Fergus; he's a beta and a bad boy who's actually not as bad as he likes to think, he's actually nice.  
Cassie Robinson; she's an Omega and she had two rodeos with Dean Winchester and now thinks she's well a queen.  
It's not hard to notice everyone. They all stand out so much it's hard not to. My brothers always say I'm an observer but I never take them seriously.  
I have three older brothers. Michael, Lucifer, and Gabriel.  
Gabriel and I were always the closest. Where I failed to understand myself Gabriel always did. It wasn't easy telling him I wasn't entirely interested in women, I was so scared of rejection. But he didn't reject me at all he just clapped me on the shoulder and told me he would always love me.  
Our father's name is Chuck. He's always been the father that tried his best. Though sometimes his best was questioned due to some decisions. One being making Lucifer spend the night in prison; after being caught disturbing the peace of a neighborhood on Humanity street with his best friend Cain.  
Yeah, I noticed that fight as well as many others I wasn't "supposed" to.  
I'm an Omega the only one in the entire family. So when my heats come, my Dad panics all the time, even after having them for almost four years.  
This is what led me to being chased down the hall after school. I had started my heat unexpectedly in the worse place possible, school.  
Usually a normal Omega has a few days of symptoms and then they get very carefully eased into the heat. Not me it's been three years and I still have no established heat cycle. My heat doesn't ease me in or show signs of its presence it just tosses me in the deep end and watches me drown.  
So yeah, that's what led me to being here.  
The nonexistent asthma I have is starting to get to me. I have been running for almost 10 minutes straight now, and though I'm in PE I can't deny that I cheat my way out of it most of the time.  
I skidded to a stop in the abandoned hallway, where to now? I could just run straight and get out of the school, but outside if they catch me there's not a chance anyone will hear me. I started to hyperventilate, I heard their thundering footsteps grow closer to me.  
Suddenly it was a miracle from God himself gracing me, an open locker jackpot! The blue metal door was just cracked barely open giving me the impression that the owner either didn't shut it enough and went home unknowing, does it on purpose so they won't have to put the combination in every time, it's jammed, or they're still here and are coming back in a quick moment. I really just pray that it's the first two, no one is really in my fan club.  
I grabbed the cold metal door and swung it open, luckily the locker was clean and practically empty. I squeezed into it just barely fitting my hips. I held onto the door from the inside the best I could making sure not to shut the door all the way yet trying to make it look shut or unnoticeable.  
I couldn't help the thundering of my heartbeat when the group of Alpha's came near. They practically stunk of lust. "Oh Cassy, come on we promise we won't hurt you.... that much," I heard Dick Roman's voice coo. "Just come out Baby doll."  
I held my breath unknowingly. I heard a clicking noise. "Come on Cassy Baby, we're gonna have so much fun when we catch you~," I heard him drawl out.  
I prayed they didn't smell the fear that stunk up the locker. Scared/Panicked Omega was one of the most noticeable natural scent, that and sad Omega. I clung to the locker door trying to stay as still as possible.  
Suddenly a door slamming down the hall sounded perfectly loud enough for them to hear. I peeked through the Locker vents and the three boys ran towards the sound. I stayed an extra few minutes making sure they won't come back as I make a break for it.  
I grinned when they seemed to be lost for good. Slick was starting to dampen my underwear so I was getting urgent to get home.           
     I gently pushed on the locker door trying not to make a noise and, nothing. My stomach churned and my heart sped up; the locker door would not budge. I could practically feel the scent of panicked Omega oozing out of me.  
     If I was really stuck in this locker, I'd be stuck in here all weekend! I chewed on my bottom lip trying to calm myself.  
     I felt myself relax the more I breathed through my nose. Suddenly I realized what I was doing; I was scenting the locker, unknowingly. Of course I walked into an alpha's locker!  
     Slick gushed out of me again making me moan. The scent of this Alpha was getting to my Omega, badly. The locker smelt of pinesap and old leather. It smelled earthy and, and hot. Slick once again gushed out of me when I thought about the Alpha this locker belonged to.  
     I thanked the heavens when I was no longer panicked as much as before. However now I could feel slick sliding down my thighs. I squirmed trying to at least get some sort of friction going but of course nothing.  
     I started to breathe heavily and not because I was panicked but because I was lustful. I rubbed my thighs together trying to get relief from the slow burn that my body produced.  
     Suddenly the locker was pried open. "I never expected a pretty Omega to be in my locker," a teasing voice said.  
     I looked up to meet Dean Winchester's eyes. I was soaked with slick and clearly aroused. My face was red with a blush.  
     "I-I'm so-sorry," I stammered.  
     Dean chuckled and I felt more slick pour out of me, which made me even more embarrassed. "It's okay," Dean assured me.  
     I could see in his eyes that his Alpha wanted to come out. I knew it did. I was a seventeen year old Omega that's never been mated and I'm standing here in HIS locker, covered in HIS scent gushing slick like it's normal.  
     "Come on," he breathed holding out his hand to me. My Omega immediately obeyed and took his hand though I shied awakklnlkky. "As much as I love pretty omegas in my locker, I can tell you want to leave."  
     Thats not true. Well I mean yeah, I want to leave before Dick and his goons come back, but if Dean's here then maybe they'll see I'm no longer up for market.  
    "So, why'd you come to school if you were going to be in heat?" Dean asked smelling the slick on me. I saw his eyes dilate.  
     I stammered, "I don't know my heat cycles...I mean they don't come every time on specific days like the 20th for example."  
     "Doesn't it show signs?" Dean asked as I had to maneuver my hips out of the locker.  
     "Not my heat."  
     Dean nodded and helped me off the ledge the lockers sit on, even though it was only an inch, what an Alpha. "So why didn't you go to the nurses office? I mean it was probably roomier."  
     "Umm, I was being chased by Dick Roman and I wasn't able to run to the nurse's office so I ran here. Saw your locker and got in it. I waited for them to leave but then it got stuck and-,"  
    Dean interrupted me, "and you gushed slick into my locker."  
     My face bursted into flames when he said that. I quickly glanced to the tiled floor and muttered an apology.  
     "Hey, it's okay!" Dean smiled at me raising my face with his hands. "I was just kidding."  
     I relaxed and said, "thank you."  
     "So you said Dick and his squad was chasing you?" Dean asked grabbing his backpack off the floor. I nodded. "Damn, I hate those three! They're always doing this to un-mated omegas," Dean growled which sent more slick into my underwear.  
     Suddenly I felt it coming. My heat. It was always there but this time it was more prominent, more demanding. I'd be dropped into a flurry of lust any moment now.  
     "Hey I never asked for your name," Dean recalled starting to walk towards the main hallway, obviously wanting me to follow.  
     "Castiel," I said shortly. My voice was strained and cracking.  
     "Hmm, I like it! Can I call you Cas?" Dean asked looking at me, I nodded giving him permission.  
     I squirmed and rubbed my thighs together as we walked in silence. Dean's scent didn't help at all.  
     "Hey Cas do you want a ride home?" He asked his voice dropping quickly.  
     I nodded, and whimpered quietly. This heat is already worse then all my other ones and I'm not even halfway through. "D-Dean," I muttered.  
     Dean hummed back clearly trying to keep a respectable distance away.  
    "I want-want you, a-alpha." I practically felt his whole vibe go into shock. If it wasn't for the fact my heat was practically on top of me I'd be in shock as well; because that was not what I wanted to ask.  
     "Umm, you sure Cas?" Dean asked wearily opening the school door for me. I nodded and grabbed onto his arm desperate for some kind of touch.  
     Dean growled which made me whimper. I buried my face into his arm shutting my eyes and breathing through a spasm. I felt Dean maneuver me around so that he was carrying me and my face was buried into his neck, scenting him.  
     "D-Dean," I whimpered grinding into his stomach. He didn't respond and if he did I don't think I was listening.  
     Before I knew it I was being tossed into a car. I whimpered as I watched Dean jog around to the driver's side. "Alpha," I whined at him wanting to crawl back into his lap.  
     Dean's voice came out soft and understanding as he mumbled, "I know baby, I know."  
     I felt the car rumble to life and then speed off quickly. I was breathing heavily and grinding on to the leather seats. "A-alpha," I whimpered.  
     "Fuck it!" Dean growled. We swerved to a stop. Although I was gushing slick I looked outside through the windows. We were in the middle of the woods. "This is my property; I would have taken you to my house but I can't stand not touching you," Dean explained.  
     I nodded and whined. Dean growled at me again and gripped onto my hips yanking me up into his lap. "What do you want baby?" Dean asked his face buried into my neck.  
     "Kiss-kiss-kiss." I couldn't get the words out. I looked like an idiot mumbling kiss over and over again.  
     Dean grinned and leaned back from my neck and looked me in the eyes. He cupped my cheeks with his large calloused hands and pressed his lips to mine. It was wonderful. Amazing. I couldn't help the little moan that came out when he licked my bottom lip then nipped it.  
     Dean clearly enjoyed the kiss because as soon as we pulled away he dived right in for another one.  
     It was slowly brought to my attention that I was grinding our erections together when I swiveled my hips and moaned very loudly.  
     Dean grabbed my ass and pushed me down onto his crotch. He rutted up in to me as I moaned loudly. I felt tears come to my eyes at the frustration of trying to get off this way.  
     I felt Dean lick a broad stripe up my throat as he thrusted his still clothed cock up into my ass.  
     "Want you-Want you, Alpha!" I shouted as I pushed my hips down into his thrusting.  
     Dean growled and nodded. "Me too Omega."  
     "Now," I whined and tried to get Dean's shirt off him.  
     "Sh sh sh," Dean cooed into my ear. "It's okay baby. Be patient, I'm not going anywhere."  
     "Mmmmah!" I whined when he shoved particularly hard into me.  
     I could feel Dean's grin against my jaw as he whispered, "you smell so fucking good baby boy."  
     "Alpha," I whimpered nudging his face gently with my nose.  
     "Okay, okay," Dean mumbled.  
     I giddily grinned at the thought of Dean's knot finally being pushed into me.  
    "Baby, we need to get these clothes off of you," Dean pointed out as he flicked the clothing that contained my penis, making me moan and shake.  
     Dean chuckled and grabbed the hem of my shirt tugging up on it. My shirt came off quickly but we met restraint on my jeans. Dean growled impatiently when it meant I'd have to get off him and lay down as he got both my jeans and my shoes off.  
   "I'm going to fill you up nice and full Omega," Dean promised. I felt more slick gush and I was sure my underwear was like a pool right now. "I mean isn't that what you want?" Dean asked sarcastically.  
     I nodded anyway and whined, "yes, yes I want your thick knot in me Alpha!"  
     I felt a rumble in Dean's chest as he yanked my pants down leaving me in my underwear. Suddenly my heat wasn't a concern, I was. I felt self-conscious in no clothing. I felt ugly.  
    "What's wrong baby?" Dean asked sensing my discomfort.  
     I refused to answer him feeling tears come to my eyes, this was also apart of my heat, hormones run wild.  
     "Baby, come on tell me," Dean  insisted yanking me up to sit in his lap again.  
    I stared at his shirt sniffling. "Do you not want this anymore?" Dean asked me rubbing his thumb along my cheek. I shook my head. "Cas if you don't want this anymore, you have to tell me. I won't be mad," Dean said.  
     I nodded my head. I felt a tear slide down my face, Dean wiped it away with his thumb.  
     "Is it your body?" Jackpot. I nodded my head shyly. "Oh angel. Baby, you're gorgeous," Dean promised sitting up more so our faces were close together.  
     "Cas, you're beautiful. Any Alpha is lucky to have you, baby." Dean rubbed our noses together. I giggled and smiled at him.  
     "You mean it?" I asked finally looking into his eyes.  
     Dean smiled and nodded his head. "Of course Angel." A smirk crossed his face. "And I'll show you that I mean it."  
     Suddenly Dean was kissing my forehead and slowly making his way down my face. He stopped for a moment before placing a hot wet kiss against my lips making me laugh half way through it.  
     Dean laid me across the front seats and continued his kisses trail down my chest, all the way to my underwear. I felt my face burn bright red.  
    I noticed his clothes were still on. However as soon as I opened my mouth Dean plunged his hand into my underwear gripping my dick. I gasped and moaned. "Not fair!" I breathed out.  
    "What's not fair Baby?" He asked me as he kissed my chest still sliding his hand up and down on my cock.  
    "Clothes!" I shouted not sure what else to say.  
    "Well that isn't fair is it?" Dean confirmed. "What are you going to do about it Omega?"  
    I groaned and lifted my shaky hands to his shirt. "Off," I whined tugging on his shirt.  
     Dean released his grip on my erection to take it off but instead of placing it back he placed both hands on both sides of my head.  
     "What next angel?" Dean questioned his eyes swimming with lust.  
     "Pants," I said moaning as I felt a pool of slick once again pour out of me.  
     Dean followed my command and yanked his jeans off and kicked off his shoes so they'd come off easier.  
     Suddenly my Omega was burning with a need to satisfy the tent in his boxers. I looked into Dean's eyes and brought my foot up and rubbed at his erection.  
     Dean's face fell into desperation and even more lust as I rubbed faster and pressed harder. I kept the pace until Dean grabbed my foot and yanked it off of his crotch.  
     I whined but Dean covered it with his mouth.  
     "I think it's time we get rid of these," Dean said picking the waist band of my underwear up and snapping them back.  
     I nodded shyly and helped Dean shimmy mine off. Dean shoved his off and pressed slobbery kisses into my hip bones lovingly.  
I felt the need to roll over and present to him but he kept my hips pinned to the leather.  
Dean plunged a finger into me making me shout and for my body to go limp.  
"Is this what you wanted baby?" Dean growled practically shoving the long slender finger in and out of me, jabbing around trying to find the "sweet spot."  
Dean kissed my belly and then shoved another finger in me. I never even thought sex or whatever this was right now would feel this way. It feels like I'm hair's breadth away from disaster, and yet I can't help but love it.  
Dean scissored and bended his fingers and the whole time I focused on trying to remember how to breathe.  
"Alpha," I whined trying to thrust back onto his finger. Dean however draped his free arm across my hips and held me down.  
"Yes Omega?" Dean answered placing sloppy wet kisses all across my belly. "What do you want baby?"  
"I want," I stammered and felt a shock go through me when he added a third finger. "I want you! Please I'm ready."  
Dean just chuckled and kissed my inner thigh making me squirm and whimper. "Oh baby, you're gonna need to be more specific."  
I tried again. "Alpha! Please!"  
Dean didn't budge, he didn't even look up at me this time.  
I did the one thing I didn't even think I would resort to. I growled at him. Omegas don't usually growl. Their sweet submissive behavior kinda makes us forget all about the action. Besides alphas practically perfected the growl.  
Dean's movements stilled and instead of relief I felt frustrated. "Did you just, growl at me?" He ironically growled back.  
"Y-yes," I stated trying to stay strong and not submit. "Fuck me already!"  
Dean smirked and licked a broad stripe up my belly. "Okay, if you think you can do so much better, show me."  
Dean gripped my hips and hauled us both up we didn't stop moving until I was sitting directly on his cock.  
"Really?" I asked. It was very uncommon for an Alpha to give up dominance in anything, especially sex. The only time an Alpha would ever let an Omega ride them is probably in porn, or I guess now.  
"Yeah. Show me what you got," Dean growled leaning back folding his arms across his chest. "Unless you can't satisfy."  
Those types of comments don't usually drive me, but goddamn I wanted to ride his knot till he was screaming.  
I swiveled my hips and pressed down on his cock and he growled even louder. I laughed and then pushed my hips as far back as they would go and slid them further all while pushing down.  
"For someone who wanted to be fucked your doing a pretty piss poor job of it," Dean gritted his teeth and said.  
He was right I was just grinding on him. I blushed in embarrassment and raised my hips so I could take his cock. The thing practically bounced up. I gulped and shuddered. I wanted this I know I did but I couldn't help but be scared.  
Dean's hands gripped my hips softly and sat up so we were facing each other. "Baby, I'm right here," he whispered kissing my nose.  
I smiled and nodded. I wrapped my arms around Dean's neck and buried my face in his throat scenting him.  
"Do you want me to do it?" Dean asked rubbing my back. I nodded. "Okay," he whispered.  
I felt him put pressure on my hips, I slowly sunk down with only a little bit of resistance. Suddenly it was at my entrance, I moaned and whimpered when he pushed me down harder onto it. It felt like I was being split open, tears started dripping onto Dean's shoulder and he stopped.  
I felt him shift around until we were face to face. "Hey baby," he whispered kissing my tears away.  
"Hello Dean," I mumbled. I soon realized just how stupid that was. I couldn't say something sexy or cute? I said "Hello Dean" sounding like a 50 year old smoker.  
"How ya feeling angel?" Dean asked looking into my eyes.  
"It hurts," I whimpered.  
Dean cringed at that but nodded. "Yeah I know baby, it's gonna hurt for a lil bit longer but then we'll get you what you need. Then after this we can go anywhere you like."  
"Dean?"  
"Yes angel."  
I looked him right in the eyes meeting candy apple green. "Why are you doing this? I mean is this your Alpha?"  
"No baby, I would do this if you weren't in heat," Dean assured me. "Does it still hurt?" I shook my head lightly reburying my face into his neck. "Okay lets get you what you need."  
I didn't even feel the slick I've been producing until I heard a loud squish. I mentally cringed at the sound. I felt Dean pull out of me muttering curses and that I'm so tight.  
I tightened my grip on Dean, he placed a gentle kiss to the side of my head and then thrusted up in to me. "Ahhh," I moaned.  
"Oh fuck," Dean growled taking a minute. "Baby, you're so tight."  
Dean took a deep breath and did the motion again electing a mewl from me. "Ooh I like that sound, can you make it again baby?"  
I didn't answer him I was so focused on not coming right there. Suddenly he thrusted into me again and I screamed.  
Dean laughed and thrusted harder and harder trying to get more sounds out of me.  
"I'm gonna! I'm gonna come," I shouted. That was my first mistake, why would I ever think Dean would let me come in five minutes?  
"Not yet baby," Dean growled and grabbed my erection holding tight but not enough to hurt.  
Tears of frustration came thundering down my cheeks as Dean thrusted hard. He thrusted particularly hard and I saw white.  
Dean grinned and I didn't even realized I screamed until my mouth was open and I was clawing his back.  
Dean thrusted again and again harder and faster hitting my prostate each time making me lose my voice. My mouth fell open in silent screams.  
Suddenly I felt his knot. It got caught on my rim but Dean just kept going. Suddenly it really got caught and Dean had to keep short thrusts going.  
I felt Dean let go of my aching member and suddenly I saw stars as I came. My body shook and my head spun, was this an orgasm or was I just dying?  
I felt something gush through me making me come again. "Dean!" I screamed loud. "Mark me!"  
Dean growled at me and suddenly I belonged to Dean Winchester.  
Everything else was just a blur all I remember is getting forehead kisses and Dean humming "hey Jude" as we waited for his knot to go down. When his knot did go down I felt cum drip out of me, we didn't even use a condom.  
The next thing I knew I was laying in my bed, Dean's cum still filled me up and I felt oddly satisfied. I whimpered and turned over in my bed looking for the alarm clock. 4:00 am sat. Only then did I realize I was alone. Was it a dream? The mark!  
I scrambled out of bed flicking my light switch on and running to my bathroom that was connected to my room because of my heats. I looked in the mirror and gulped. I tilted my head to the right and pulled my long sleeve's collar down. There stood the mark.  
It wasn't a dream? Did I sleep through Dean driving me home? How did he even know where I lived?  
My phone. I had my address on the lock screen of my phone! I furrowed my eyebrows and lightly traced the mark with my finger. A weird electric feeling radiated from the touch.  
Were Dean and I mates now? Sam wouldn't like knowing his best friend mated with his brother.  
-Timeskip Monday-  
I hissed in discomfort when I had to raise my sore shoulder to throw on a clean sweatshirt. The mark was making all shoulder movements painful, luckily it's normal well, according to google it is.  
This heat was horrible. I didn't know which was worse being in heat not knowing what a knot felt like or being in heat and knowing exactly what it felt like, more specifically Dean's.  
Every time I caught myself thinking of Dean while thrusting back on my hand or toys I immediately would stop and take a cold shower. I did not want to think of him when I didn't even know what we were.  
Needless to say my dad would be getting a very generous water bill, if it weren't for the fact we live on well water. Plenty of free water, it just wasn't always warm.  
I pulled jeans on and hummed to myself as I turned sideways to see that I was still pretty skinny, more specifically there was no baby bump! Of course if I even were to be pregnant with Dean Winchester's pup it would take longer to show but somehow the actions relieved me.  
"Castiel!" I heard my dad shout from downstairs. "Do you want Michael or me to drive you to school today?"  
I grinned. My dad always knew how to take care of me. I opened my door and glided down the stair case with very far from gracefulness. "Umm I think I'll ride with Michael today!" I exclaimed reaching forward and grabbing a golden brown pancake.  
"Okay Cassy," Dad agreed turning around with another plate stacked full of pancakes. "Is Gabe still upstairs?"  
I shrugged and swallowed the dry pancake. "Probably still sleeping." I mumbled.  
"Could you go wake him?" Dad asked.  
I groaned but nodded and abandoned my half eaten pancake on Luci's plate.  
I trudged up the stairs and turned left to walk down the hall way.  
All the alphas slept on the left side of the hall way while I slept on the right. My door locked from the inside so during heats I couldn't get out. The only one who had the key was my dad who supplied me with tons of snacks and water.  
The door was off the ground wide enough so if wanted me and my brothers could play card games while I was in the room. The very few times I felt my heat coming is when I spent two full weeks trapped in the room, it was lonesome but when Gabe got home from school he'd come talk to me or play games with me.  
I remember the first time I was locked in the room. I was scared since I always shared a room with Gabe. I was only fourteen when it happened. I called him using a walkie talkie. He slept out in the hallway all night as I slept on the other side of the door. His hand almost got stuck when he wedged it under the door to touch mine. That was a very long night. Then the next night Michael and Luci accompanied him in sleeping out in the hall way.  
Dad soon caught them and instead of making everyone go into their own rooms he just laid down and slept there as well. It was a very touching heat experience in my opinion.  
I walked into the bedroom him and my dad shared. I felt guilty making my dad share a bedroom with Gabe but I couldn't help it, also he insisted.  
I spotted a lump of blankets in the corner of the room and grinned devilishly. I took a running jump and landed right on the 18 year old. He let out a huge oof and groaned.  
"Dad says to get up there's pancakes downstairs!" I chirped and then left. I almost turned to take another running jump at him thinking he was asleep but then I heard a groan and felt satisfaction.  
"Mikey," I shouted outside his and Luci's bedroom door. "I'm ready!"  
Michael opened the bedroom door and nodded revealing Lucifer who sat on the bottom bunk yawning. "Okay, let me just brush my hair then we can leave."  
I nodded and ran back down stairs to finish my pancakes. "Everyone is up Dad!" I reported proudly.  
"Okay! Thank you!" He flipped a pancake and cursed when it folded over instead of flipping perfectly.  
I grabbed my pancake and finished it off. I snatched a cup from the counter and poured a generous amount of milk in it. "Cassy," Dad chastised. "Michael will be down any minute!"  
I shrugged and retorted, "I can finish it in time."  
Michael came bouncing down the stairs his hair swept to the side like the good Christian boy he was. "Cassy you ready?" He asked.  
I scowled at dad as he smirked with a smug smile. "Forgot your shoes," I pointed out tipping the glass back and started to gulp.  
Michael cursed and climbed the stairs once again. I finished the milk glass before he came back down and grinned at dad who scowled at me.  
Michael and I raced to his old pickup truck. I hopped in the front seat while he jogged around the front to get in the drivers side. We were just about to take off when Gabriel and Lucifer came sprinting out of the house. Gabriel jumped into the back seat with Lucifer.  
"Woah woah woah!" Michael exclaimed turning around to look at them. "I agreed to Cassy not you two."  
Gabriel grinned at him. "What? I'll be late if I wait for dad, plus my college is literally right down the street from the elementary school."  
"Fine," Michael groaned. "Luci what's your excuse?"  
Lucifer looked up and just shrugged. "I don't got nothing to do today."  
Michael shot him a glare but put his truck in drive and drove off.  
"So Cassy," Gabriel drawled out. "Why was Dean Winchester carrying you home Friday?" I blushed and looked out the window remembering the events of Friday. "And why did it look like you were calm even though you were in heat-,"  
"Gabe," Michael warned.  
"What? I'm just saying, he looked pretty darn happy," Gabriel pointed out.  
I bit my lip and tried to act like I didn't hear him. "Come to think of it, why were you so calm?" Michael asked. So much for privacy.  
"Come on Cassy tell us!" Lucifer grinned and demanded.  
I groaned. "Dean knotted me," I mumbled. A collection of gasps rolled around in the truck.  
"It was willingly right?" Michael asked a tone of worry in his voice as he turned out of our neighborhood.  
"Of course!" I shouted defensively.  
Lucifer grinned at me and poked my left shoulder causing me to gasp and spin around. "Ooh let's see the mark!" Lucifer mocked.  
I glared at him moodily. "Wait a minute he marked you?" Michael asked.  
"Well yeah," I mumbled. "We were in the moment! We didn't know what we were doing-,"  
"He knew what he was doing!"  
"Not the point Mikey!" I retorted. "Look I'm gonna talk about it with him today."  
"You're gonna take his knot again you mean," Gabriel said.  
"No!" I exclaimed.  
"Sinner!" Lucifer gasped smiling at me.  
"I am not a sinner!" I shouted. "Besides I was marked and claimed!"  
He didn't stop though he just smiled even wider and said, "rebel."  
I just quit arguing and leaned my head back against the cushioned seat and looked out the window.  
"I don't like it," Michael started, I groaned in response. "But! I mean he must have some sort of attraction to you since he marked you."  
"Oh yeah totally," Gabriel agreed sarcastically. "I mean he knew your name right Cassy?"  
'That was a bit cruel.' I thought. But he was right. Dean didn't even know my name and I have yet to even tell them we did it without a condom. "Umm," I mumbled.  
Lucifer groaned. "Bloody hell," he cursed. "Did you at least do it with a condom?"  
I didn't answer the question instead I stayed quiet and let silence be my answer. "You took his knot without a condom?!" Michael shouted.  
I nodded shamefully. "What if you end up popping out a pup Cassy?!" Gabriel exclaimed.  
"I don't know," I admitted. "I guess I'll just take care of the pup the best I can."  
"Enough with the romcom bullshit and answer honestly," Lucifer said bluntly.  
"Well," I shouted back. "I'm seventeen I can take care of a pup! And besides I have you guys and dad... right?"  
Michael sighed and nodded. "You'll always have us Cassy."  
Gabriel sighed but smiled. "I'm kinda excited to see what type of pup you guys will make."  
"He's probably not pregnant," Lucifer pointed out. "But if he was I call godfather!"  
The three bickered endlessly about being godfather to a pup that probably wasn't even there. I smiled and knew full well that if there even was a pup Sam would take them.  
I unbuckled and opened the door of the truck as soon as Michael pulled up to the school even though he wasn't stopped yet. "You suicidal nitwit!" Michael shouted grabbing the back of my shirt before I could jump out. Gabriel and Lucifer just laughed.  
I finally got out of the truck when they rolled to a stop. The front of the school was dainty and cliche.  
I walked to the front and peeled back the door to walk in. The halls were buzzing with noise just like always. I spotted Charlie and Sam by my locker waiting for me. I grinned and bounded up to them.  
"Woah uh you seem happy," Sam noted. I fucked your brother! Is what I so badly wanted to say but didn't.  
"Yeah my dad made pancakes." It wasn't really a lie it was just not the thing that made me entirely happy.  
"Well," Sam trailed off staring at me. Sam was an Omega like me but he was unusually tall for one.  
"Yep!" I exclaimed sweating a bit.  
"So," Charlie took over. "I had the awesome pleasure of beating Halo 4 last night."  
I grinned at her and nodded willing for her to continue.  
"Hey guys!" Kevin smiled bounding up to us. We all smiled back giving our own hellos. "Have you guys seen what Roman did to Mr. Singer?"  
"No what happened?" Charlie asked.  
Mr. Singer is the school's auto mechanic's teacher.  
"Well apparently, the dude saw him outside of class and shot him in the forehead with a paint ball gun. Now Mr. Singer has a welt."  
Sam cringed as well as Charlie. I just let out a sad sigh. The last time I saw Roman I was unmated and certainly not carrying Dean Winchester's pup but now?  
The bell rung echoing through out the hall through a speaker. I sighed and said goodbye to the three.  
"Hey Castiel!" I heard a voice shout. I looked up to be met with Garth.  
"Hello Garth," I greeted the skinny boy.  
"Hey," Garth grinned. "Have you seen Mr. Frizzles? I lost him and we're supposed to be going to the children's hospital today!"  
"I'm sorry Garth," I began. "I haven't seen Mr. Frizzles since he got his top hat." I looked at my watch and bit my lip I would be late. "I'll keep an eye out for him though!"  
"Thanks Castiel!" Garth exclaimed rushing to class.  
I smiled but then soon ran to class as well. My mind was buzzing with activity. What was Dean and I?  
I walked into Mrs. Jody's history class and smiled when I saw Hannah had saved me a seat. "Hello Hannah," I greeted her as I plopped down.  
"Hi Castiel," she cheerfully greeted back. "Do you have the notes for Friday? I seem to have misplaced them."  
I smiled politely and nodded sliding her the notes about the first Omega. Hannah was a beta, who obviously had a crush on me. I tried not to let her know that I know and I'm not interested.  
I fumbled with my self as I pulled out a piece of loose paper and suddenly something hit the back of my head. I turned around to see Alistar a bully of mine grinning psychotically while pointing to the piece of crumbled paper.  
I scowled and picked the paper up unwrapping it with my back turned to him. 

I can smell Dean-o on you. 

 

Slut. 

I felt my heart sink. Was I a slut? I mean I practically begged Dean Winchester the most popular boy in school to have sex with me, but I was in heat! But did that justify my actions? I could have still just thrusted back on a fake rubber knot. He's right I am a slut.  
I didn't bother throwing the paper back or even getting up to throw it away I simply just crumbled it back up and stuffed it in my pocket. What was Sam going to think of me?  
-Timeskip Lunch-  
Lunch came quicker than I thought it would. I sighed heavily as I sat down at our usual table in the corner and very back of the cafeteria far away from all jock or popular tables.  
I wasn't in the mood to eat so instead of standing while waiting for Sam and Charlie I simply sat and debated on how to tell them.  
What was I going to tell them? Hey guys! I'm Dean Winchester's mate! Yeahh last Friday I practically begged him to fill my tight hole with his hot thick cum while I screamed like a slut.  
Are we even mates? I mean does that count?  
"Hey Cas!" Sam exclaimed dropping his backpack off in the chair next to me. I nodded in response mumbling a greeting back. He furrowed his eyebrows. "You good?"  
I looked up at him and smiled softly. How the hell was I gonna tell this fourteen year old puppy that I might be carrying his brother's pups. "Yeah!"  
"Okay," he smiled.  
"Where's Charles?" I asked popping my knuckles.  
"Umm I don't know," he chuckled. "Probably just running late from floral."  
I nodded in agreement. My head shook with tidal waves of a migraine but my body stayed calm.  
"Hey guys!" Charlie exclaimed walking quickly to the table and setting her stuff down next to Sam's. "Sorry I'm late; teacher wanted to talk."  
We both dismissed the problem and let her drag us away to the lunch line. I wasn't gonna eat but Kevin never has food so I'll just give him mine.  
I walked through the lunch line picking up stuff I know Kevin enjoys. I punched in my code and then left to the condiment table waiting for Sam and Charlie. When I spotted the letterman jacket wearing boy. Dick Roman. He practically sauntered his way over to me like I was a piece of cake.  
"So Cassy Baby," he started his goons chuckling. "Where were you Friday." He caressed the side of my cheek with his cold sweaty fingers.  
I didn't answer right away, I gulped a few times then decided to. "I was home." Lie. You were getting fucked by Dean Winchester while you screamed.  
"Oh," Roman said. It almost sounded like I was off the hook but that was his game. He lures his victims into a false comfort of safety then SNAP! He goes for the kill. "Hey baby-,"  
"He is not your baby, Roman," Sam spat as he walked to the table his styrofoam tray crackling under his knuckles.  
"Oh!" Roman said mockingly. "Sammy boy! What a surprise! I heard Gordon was looking for you.~"  
Sam shuddered at the mention of the senior who has been pining for him since the beginning of the year. I gritted my teeth in nerves. What the hell was I doing?  
"Let him go, Roman." Charlie entered the conversation with her own set of venom.  
Roman just laughed and nodded. I waited for the storm that was due to happen, the punch. I watched out of the corner of my eye to see Dean laughing with his friend at his table not even noticing me. Suddenly my chin was being gripped and I was forced to look him right in the eye.  
I saw him coming in close and I struggled to back away. Suddenly wet cold lips met mine slobbering all over me. The next thing I knew the entire cafeteria was set on me. Sam had ripped Roman off and was keeping him an arms length away. Roman lifted his sleeve and wiped his lips. "Till next time Cassy Baby."  
I felt tears cloud my eyes. Was this how the school was gonna remember me?  
My senior picture: "Castiel Novak; let Richard Roman smooch him right in the middle of the cafeteria; cried about it for the rest of his life."  
I looked to the corner of my eye and I saw Dean staring at me, his eyes a lit with fury.  
I felt my bottom contaminated lip tremble. I was an official slut. I didn't even realize I was running out of the cafeteria until I was outside with the cold air biting my cheeks.  
I ran all the way to the library where my safe haven laid. "Heya Castiel," Mrs. Hanscum greeted me. I broke down crying and gushing everything that just happened out to her.  
"Oh dear," she mumbled. "How about you come rest in my nesting room!" Mrs. Hanscum offered standing up and revealing her plump round pregnant belly.  
I had never been in someone else's nest before. I make a makeshift one out of comfort on rainy days but I never had made or seen an actual one. "W-won't it ruin it?" I heaved out.  
She giggled and nodded. "Of course Dear, but I've been meaning to take it apart for awhile today is my last day here before I go on maternity leave!" She led me to the back of the library.  
I took in a deep breath of hair hoping it was unnoticeable. On the floor sat a memory foam mattress littered with soft fleece king size blankets along with pillows and two huge comforters.  
Mrs. Hanscum smiled softly and kissed the side of my head making me purr. I was slightly embarrassed but the librarian was like a mother to me. She then laid me down and tucked me into the big fleece blankets. I immediately nuzzled down, wiggling around trying to find a comfortable position. The scent was comforting warm baby milk and Mrs. Hanscums scent of books and powdered doughnuts.  
"Dear, do you want me to tell your Alpha you're in here if they come?" She asked.  
I sat up. "I don't have an Alpha," I admitted.  
"Oh Deary, I smell him on ya!" I waited for her to say Dick Roman. "Dean Winchester ain't it! Would you like me to tell him you're in here?"  
I didn't even hesitate I just nodded and laid back down. Mrs. Hanscum giggled. "Oki doki!"  
She shut the door and turned off the lights I was immediately doused in darkness.  
It felt like it was only five minutes when the door eased open silently. I was overpowered with the smell of Alpha. My Alpha. I cracked an eye open and sat up. "Dean?"  
"Yeah baby I'm here." His voice met my ears softly. I smiled and immediately tried to get out of bed to get to him. "Woah baby it's okay. I'll come to you."  
I felt the nest slightly move as he crawled into it. Once he got to me he stayed on all fours and pressed a soft kiss to my forehead.  
He laid down onto his side as close as he could to me. I giggled and flipped over so I was facing him.  
"How ya feeling?" He asked.  
I hummed and buried my face into the pillows in between us taking a deep breath and smelling baby milk. "I'm okay."  
"That's good." I felt like there was more to what he was saying but I couldn't quite pin it. "So, How was your weekend?"  
He knew how it was. I was crying as I fucked myself on a rubber knot wishing it was his. "What are we?" I blurted out. Nice Castiel.  
"What do you mean?" Dean asked looking at me.  
I looked down at the bed and cursed myself out in my head. "Are we mates," I stated more than asked.  
I felt Dean stiffen. To save myself from rejection I flung the covers back and began to get up. "You know what, nevermind this is stupid. I'll see you around." I went to push up to get on my feet but my hand was yanked down.  
I struggled to get out of Dean's iron like grip but he rolled on top of me and straddled me. I blushed heavily. Dean pressed his warm chapped lips to mine instantly stilling all movements and thoughts.  
"I do care about you Cas," Dean mumbled his lips only a centimeter away. "What was his kiss like?"  
Why Dean would ask such a question was beyond me. "Wet," I mumbled. That was the only word I could think of.  
A mischievous glint rolled into Dean's voice as he spoke, "like this?" Before I had a chance to say anything Dean wetted his tongue then licked multiple broad stripes across my lips.  
I couldn't help but giggle and laugh because honestly it was disgusting.  
"Oh and by the way," Dean whispered. "You're my mate. My Omega."  
-Timeskip 3 years- 

I gave birth to baby Alfie nine months after Dean mated me.  
My dad preferred if we had waited but immediately took a liking to Dean and couldn't wait to be a Grandfather.  
Sam was a bit more hesitant but congratulated us and welcomed me to the family.  
John was happy for Dean. He liked me a lot and practically claimed me as a son. He stepped up to be a grandfather.  
Dean. Dean is the best Alpha and dad I have ever seen or known. He was incredible, amazing. He took care of both me and Alfie.  
Our first fight was about sex. I was six months pregnant and it hurt to do anything which made both me and Dean grumpy. Dean said some horrible things as well as I. Dean sped off saying he's gonna get what he needs and I didn't see him until night. I thought he did it with a hooker but came to find out he got special soothing ointment.  
Alfie was born August 20th on a warm summer night. He was the cutest baby anyone has ever seen to me. Mrs. Hanscum and Mrs. Jody promised him and their new baby Alex would need to have play dates together.  
Our second fight was when Alfie was two. It was petty as usual. I was tired and Alfie wouldn't quit crying. Dean was working so much I never saw him except Sunday night due to school and my own work. I got frustrated and broke down crying half way through the fight making Alfie cry louder and for Dean to get angrier. That was the first night we went to bed angry with each other. Dean slept in our room while I slept in Alfie's on the floor. The next morning I woke up and Dean was behind me his arm slung across my hips and his other arm under my head.  
It was then I realized just how much I loved my Alpha. 

 

And how much he loved me.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters.


End file.
